With the rapid development of electronic devices, they are more and more widely applied in daily lives. An existing electronic device has increasingly rich functions such as smart phones, PDAs, etc, powerful processing capabilities, and anywhere network access, so that it becomes more and more popular. Meanwhile, storage space of the existing electronic device is also growing, which allows more data to be stored in the storage space, so that a higher demand for the electronic device's capability of fast search is proposed. Specifically, a user wishes to find desired data for the shortest time. Following such a demand, the existing electronic device may achieve a function of accurately searching data by installing a speech assistant and the like software. Taking a mobile phone as an example, it is possible to receive speech data through a Siri speech assistant and to accurately look for user desired data by using the speech data.
During implementations of technical solutions according to embodiments of the present disclosure, inventors of the present disclosure discovered at least the following technical problems in the prior art.
When searching a graphical interface for data in an existing electronic device, a technical problem is that if an operation on the graphical interface satisfies a predetermined condition, the existing electronic device does not automatically switch on a speech assistant, and the graphical interface and the speech assistant cannot be displayed in the same screen. This is because when it is required to search the graphical interface such as an address-book interface for a contact, if the speech assistant such as Siri is used to search for the contact, it is needed for the electronic device to automatically switch to Siri dedicated interface for receiving speech data. Thereby, it is neither possible to display the graphical interface and the speech assistant in the same screen, nor possible to switch on the speech assistant following an operation on the graphical interface. This leads to user inconvenience as well as poor user experience.